Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 fan-film)
This is an article about the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy reboot fan film for 2014. '' ''Most information has been borrowed from the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena page, if you want to see the following info, go there. '' 'Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy' (PRLG, originally ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena, sometimes can be perferred as Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Reboot Movie, Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 or Lost Galaxy '14) ) is an upcoming but long-awaited and much delayed fan-film to the Power Rangers franchise, which is now being pushed back 2 years later for a Summer 2014 release. However, it has nothing to do with the actual TV series itself, it's a fan-film that is being completely and mostly co-written, co-produced and directed by Anthony Marsh, Jr, with the film produced by Lorenzo di Bonaventura, Meredith Cincone, Jackie Marchand, and Koichi Sakamoto, along with film director Steven Spielberg, who served half of his time as the "executive" of the project. Its screenplay -mostly by Marsh- was rewritten with a finalized polished script by James Vanderbilt, Skip Woods and David Lindsay-Abaire. It's eponyously based on Marsh's fan-fiction era of Power Rangers and his point of view of how he sees the franchise in his personal perspective. It is obviously and eponymously based on is a film mainly and loosely based on its same season predecessor Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , the seventh season of the Power Rangers TV series that involved in using footage, props, costumes, and story material from the 1998 and 22nd season of the Japanese Tokusatsu Super Sentai series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. ''Like both, The sentai source -its jungle forest concept- was never used. Marsh's take on Lost Galaxy also borrowed the "Space Opera" genre from its Power Rangers TV counterpart in the movie. On July 20, 2012, after ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena has been terminated, the cast in the fan-film currently still consisted big-name actors (excluding Marsh, who is just a regular person) to play the Power Rangers and their villains and allies, with the film set to star Wes Bentley as Tony Marshall , Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Curtis "Browne" Jones , Anna Silk as Gwen McQueen , and Marsh as his own character of AJ Weems . Rider Strong is still active to play Billy James in the film. The Rangers in this film are completely different from the ones from the actual series - Leo Corbett , Damon Henderson , Kendrix Morgan , Maya , and Kai Chen , altogether played by Danny Slavin , Reggie Rolle , Valerie Vernon , Cerina Vincent , and Archie Kao respectively - unfortunately, they will not be in this film since this is Marsh's reboot era of the same Power Rangers, thus, they will be referrenced in the film throughout. On August 25, 2012, actress and model Jerry Hall has been presumed to be cast as the Galaxy Rangers' most known enemy Trakeena after the character was originally to be played by Patricia Heaton before production on the reboot would even begin. Production will be begin in June 2013 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. For post-production, Sony Pictures Imageworks has agreed to handle the visual effects for the film in addtion of composer Christopher Young to do the film score. Premise Cast of Characters Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Lost Galaxy